Cured tobacco is the result of many physical and chemical changes that transform tobacco from green, high-moisture leaf obtained at harvest to aromatic, low-moisture leaf that is sold and used in adult consumer tobacco products. Physical and chemical changes begin even before tobacco is harvested in the field; as leaves ripen and begin the process of leaf senescence, chemical changes begin and continue even after the tobacco is cut and hung in a barn to cure. Therefore, there are many environmental conditions, before and after harvesting, that can influence the properties of cured tobacco.